The confession
by Foxyperv
Summary: A night, a cave, a confession. Writted for a contest fluff OnuaxLewa and...?x?


**NDA: **okay, so this was writted for a fluff contest on Bionicleslash (a great yahoo group that Green Devil created, if you like Bionicle and slash mixed together you should take a look )

**warning:** this contains yaoi, slash shounenai, that means boy boy love, homosexual men; it also contains some yuri, slash as well, or shojoai, that means girl girl love, homosexuel women; don't like, don't read, you can flame, but it will be used to warm up my freaking cold room (I swear I wake up in mornings and I can see frost on my hair)

**The confession**

As the night was falling on Mata Nui, as the inhabitants of the island was slipping into Dreamland, deep down in the Le-Wahi jungle, in a cave that we all know so well, two toas were getting ready to go to bed. But not to sleep. Oh no! They will certainly **not **sleep tonight…well…maybe afterwards. Hum! They were kissing rather passionately, when the ebony toa gently pushed backwards the youngest of the six heroes. They fell on the bed, breaking the kiss, and begin to remove pieces of armors feverishly. As the green one expertly made his comrade bare chest, the other was fidgeting with his companion's waist, trying to put aside that piece of metal who was blocking his way. Seeing that, Lewa giggled softly and said:

"- Maybe you should do like me, and start at the top.

- Err…yeah".

And he continued, but this time with the emerald's shoulders. Giggling again, the youngest begin to stroke Onua's chest and his genuine smile got replaced by a sad one.

"- Onua?

- Yes?

- I was wondering…It been a while we became…Err

- Sex partners", grinned Onua

"- Hum, yeah", Lewa blushed," It been almost a year now…and…

- And?

- M-maybe we could…get together? Seriously, I mean".

Onua had finally understand his partner's top armor could be removed. He tossed aside the pieces of metal that recovered Lewa's chest and arms, put his hands on each side of the gren toa's head and looked at him in the eyes.

"- Why?"

The ebony toa wasn't mad/panicked/surprised (as Lewa expected), he was calm and a genuine curiosity was seen in his eyes. The green toa, startled by the question, answered:

"- Because, like I said, we're doing this for a year, and it's going nowhere, and I would like to settle down, and…

- So you just want somebody, whoever he is.

- No! That's not what I meant. What I meant, it's that…"

Lewa stopped, blushing madly, trying to find his words. The older toa was upon him, waiting patiently for an answer, slightly amused at the now red face of his companion.

"- What I meant…Please Onua, let me finish before you say anything.

- Okay".

The youngest took a deep breath and started to talk slowly:

When we meet like this, just to have sex, it hurts me to know that there's nothing more. I want something more, not because I just want somebody, but… No, I'm not explaining this right. What I'm trying to say, is that I don't want something". He looked the black one into his eyes. "I want you". And he shut his tightly, waiting for the other to leave, or at least say something that will end their relation. It didn't come. Instead, there was a kiss, a very gentle, full of love, kiss. Surprised at first, he quickly let himself go into the sweet embrace. When they broke apart, Onua was the first to speak:

"- Oh Mata Nui, you have no idea how long I wanted to tell you this, but I love you.

- I love you too".

They smiled at each other tenderly, and continued what they have put aside. That means sex.

Of course, as they were doing that, they didn't notice two shadows leaving the cave. The blue one giggling madly, the red one saying in a sing-song voice:

"- They got to-ge-ther, they got to-ge-ther.

- Shh! They'll hear you, Onua as a very good hear, don't forget.

- Sooorryy." Sheepish grin. " But seriously, you really think he heared us. I mean, he look quite…" Pervy smirk. "**occupied** when we left".

The toa of water just rolled her eyes, and then tensed, when she felt arms grabbing her waist.

"- It actually gave me ideas. Uh? Gali.

- Stop it! We could get caught.

- Don't worry: I'm used to do it outside. Nobody will notice".

A red hand begin to stroke the female toa's belly, as the owner of the hand slipped their bodies on the ground. Before she finally give it away to her lover, Gali sighed and said:

"- You'll never change, Tania".

**OWARI**

if you wonder who's Tania, it's my OC, you will see her alot in the Bionicle fics I'm gonna write. review please, or flame, I really need to onfroze my poor hair


End file.
